jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
C-01 Myth-Drannor
'C -01 Prime - Forgotten Realms' This Node centers on The continent of Faerun on the planet Abeir-Toril http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page It mainly centers on the City of Myth Dranor. http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Myth_Drannor In ancient times people used the platform as a rapid transit system, but the portals were locked to prevent demons from the Weeping war from accessing the other portals. 'Prime' 1200 road to Alt 0100 - Locked - Shou Lung, terra cotta warriors defend ancient tomb 0200 - Locked - In the steep mountains World PIllar Mountains, Yak-men fight humans 0300 - Blank 0400 - Myth Drannor 0500 - Locked - Maztican Pyramid, 28 days later 0600 - Locked - Ancient Terhnelern city in the Desert at the foot of the sacred rock Osse 0700 - Locked - Ancient Temple in Maltran Jungle. Dinorsaurs 0800 - Locked - Ancient Dwarven complex. Abandoned and tne taken over by Orcs and Hobgoblins. 0900 - Blank 1000 - Locked - Trading city in the Under dark 1100 - Locked - Thri-Kreen town around ancient complex on Anachrome. 'Golden Army outpost at Myth-Drannor' An advanced base of the Golden Army. Imagine D&D meets saving Private Ryan meets MASH. It is a square, centered in an old temple row. The Golden Army has set up an inner cordon, with barricades and using old walls to make a decent fort. Soldiers do Soldier things and engage in patrols to try and stamp out unruly monstrous wildlife and enemy humanoids. Scouts patrol into the forest trying to do the same. Heavily protected caravans come and go, resupplying the base. Colonel Lepidus lvl 10 Fighter; C/o of the GA outpost Myth-Drannor He has at least 1 Wizard of like level as part of his command staff as well as a Cleric of the Golden King The base is reasonably secure, but still subject to occasional random encounters. Most of the guys are lvl 1 fighters. There are guys levelling as scouts with the aid of locals who like the idea of law and order. They are at the end of a long push. They are being aided by Elves, and opposed by the monster manual. Captain Cinna - One of Col Lepidus' aides, approx lvl 6, class unknown. Questions Gavin. Gvgrd Sgt lvl 4 fighter, commands the Gavin guard Squad, named for lack of any actual creatyivity GvGrd 1 through 3. Merchant - took the crate of trade goods from Gavin, is selling them retail on consignment. Mrs Geoff - Geoff's wife. Civilian, hostage to Geoff's good behavior. She works in the mess tent as a cook and server. Geoff Jr. - Geoff's son. Boy, 1st class. His duties include school and training in the ways of the Golden King. 'The Back Story' Seiveril Miritar is an Elvish lord with dreams of re-establishing Coromanthyr. He has been working hard to build an alliance to do this with, but neighboring countries are reluctant. recent wars have left them drained of manpower and vulnerable. No one wants to fuck with the wild forest. Seiveril approached the Golden Army and they took him up on it. They have gathered all the faithful, rallied and pushed into the Forest to try help Seiveril take it. Seibveril has promised enternal welcome to the Golden King and his believers. The C/O of the Golden Army believes he can build up strength and take Myth-Drannor and the New Coromanthyr away from the Elves whos numbers dwindle, daily. Although there is no organized army to fight, the humanoids and evil creatures of the forest are resisting human occupation, strongly, so this is a sort of D&D meets Viet Nam like insurgency, There are Elvish scouting parties helping the Golden Army, and the Golden Army helps the Elves. The current policy is that All copper, gold and silver looted from the ruins is sent back to the Rear to be recast into coins of the Golden Army, featuring the face of the Golden King. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes Category:Node C -01 ''' Alt: ''' 1200 - Path to System 0100 - Locked - Returned Abeir 0200 - Locked 0300 - Path to C0 Alt Bulls Eye 0400 - Mythdranor as a healthy city (Cormanthor) 0500 - Locked 0600 - Path to -C1 Prime Forgotten Realms 0700 - locked 0800 - Shadowrun Myth Drannor (The Old city is a slum with the new downtown where all the action lies. 0900 - Path to Alt -c2 Lizard man ruins 1000 - Myth Drannor after a mass die off. (Magic Plague) 1100 - Locked Alt 0400 - Cormanthor, 661 DDR - All the known races live in harmony in Cormanthor, all contact through the gate ended about 3 weeks ago, and they are becoming concerned. They will be shocked when they learn of the war, the lock down and the amount of time that has passed on the Fringepaths. Upon Contact, they promise fgoodwill towards travellers, and begin to try and recruit FW, and discover how to fight Mellor. Alt 0800 - The portal has long since been abandoned in place. The old city is a slum where poor people struggle. In the distance the shining Arcologies The Party has made contact with a second hand store that specializes in disposing of old adventuring gear from retired or dead street mercs. Gavin and Party armored up there and acquired fire arms. The Gate is a warp onto a stage in a run down city park. The city park overlaps what used to be the Parade grounds in front of Temple row, No one knows this - they think they just live in a run down ghetto. This is Mythdrannor as Shadow Run A;t 1000 - Mythdrannor is a stripped out ruin, inhabited by Goblin bands. No love is lost between humans a Goblins. The Goblins introduced themselves by way of ambush. In the stripped out ruins of the Palace of Mythdrannor, along a great wall there is a big painted message in Common, "The Lich Suuri Stratoe Necros has the answer." As of 3-2016, Gavin is negotionating with a chief of the local Goblin Tribe to get them working for a solution to the magic plague and to not invade the Fingepaths. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes Category:Node C -01